This invention relates to seating equipment; and, more particularly, to a self-centering posture seating device adapted to induce proper posture in seated individuals.
The present invention is an improvement on posture seating devices of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,269 issued to the present inventor on June 19, 1951. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,269 devices comprise, in substance, planar seating devices designed to provide resilient support selectively in spaced-apart regions corresponding to the main areas of pelvic support of a seated person known as the ischial tuberosities. When a person sits properly centered on the device, the weight of his body above the pelvis is transmitted to the resilient support regions by way of the ischial tuberosities, and the spinal column is induced to assume the proper position for correct posture. As a result, the various organs within the body are maintained in proper position, and fatigue and pain are minimized.
In use of this posture seating device, however, it has been observed that some persons are so inured to improper posture that they do not sit properly centered, and much of the potential benefit of the device is consequently lost to these individuals.